Ambivalence
Ambivalence (Lost Blade in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 10 of Fire Emblem Awakening and is Severa's paralogue. This chapter takes place in Mercenary Fortress. Paralogue Information This chapter will be unlocked after Cordelia has achieved an S-support with someone and Chapter 13 has been completed. In order to recruit Severa, Severa must talk to Holland, a Villager on the northeast portion of the map. Severa is an NPC until she speaks with him and must be protected on her way to him. Once she has spoken to Holland, Severa will join the army and become controllable. However, if Holland is killed, Severa will become hostile and attack the player's units; she cannot be recruited, even if she is not killed in the battle. As Holland will not attack even if a player unit is within his range, he must be deliberately killed for this to occur. Items Drops * Master Key (from Berserker in the north) * Talisman (from Nelson) Chests * Levin Sword (from north-east chest) * Bullion M (from sout-west chest) Strategy The map has two paths, although they meet up into a larger room with another two paths. Both paths contain two Berserkers while there are other units, including Tricksters, Sages and Assassins. Once in the larger room, another two paths are given, with the left one leading to Nelson and the right one leading to Holland. While she can initially speak with Chrom or Cordelia, Severa will not join Chrom's army until she has spoken to Holland, and as long as she is an NPC she will only focus on moving to him. However, there are various enemies along the path which can easily dispose of her, so they should be dealt with before she gets within their range, as she can be easily doubled by the Tricksters and Assassins. As Paralogues may be too hard after unlocking, this chapter should not be attempted until your units are properly levelled. All of your enemies (excluding Holland) are promoted units. # One strategy involves sending a few units to advance in front of Severa, defeating the enemies along the way to Holland to protect her, as her stats will leave her vulnerable to the stronger enemies in her automated path. A unit with Locktouch may be sent as well to open the door to Holland to give Severa a shortcut, and also pick the chests in the level. Severa should take about 5-7 turns to reach Holland without unlocking the door and about 4-5 turns if the door is unlocked. Make sure to leave Holland alive (the Villager enemy) or else Severa will turn hostile and become unrecruitable. Luckily Holland will stay put even if your allies enter his range, so refrain from attacking him and let Severa reach him. Once she has spoken with Holland and joins Chrom's army, enemies will eventually spawn from the staircases right next to her, so plan an escape or defense for her. # Another strategy involves clearing Severa's path completely before she even sets foot near enemy territory. Bring a staff user with at least two or three Rescue staves and place them in the first room of the east section. Whenever Severa moves, Rescue to bring her back over and over again, for however long is needed. This will keep Severa from falling into hostile attack range, gives your main units time to defeat every enemy in your way, and is also a very good technique for levelling healer units since Rescue use gives lots of EXP. Once Severa speaks to Holland and joins Chrom's army, a final wave of enemies will spawn from every staircase. Place two units on the staircases next to her to completely block their arrival. Eliminate the remaining enemies, unlock the chests and defeat Nelson. Is is important to note that Severa will often move her maximum distance so long as nothing stands in the furthest tiles of her movement range. This can lead to her going next to the north wall of the first hallway on the path to Holland. If she does end up here, the enemy Tricksters on the other side will almost always immediately move to the tile opposite of the wall and kill her instantly with their Levin Swords. To avoid this, a more resistant unit can be placed in her stead beforehand, forcing her to stand elsewhere. Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 2 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Assassin L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Sage L6 w/ Rexcalibur *Turn 4 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Trickster L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Assassin L6 w/ Levin Sword **Trickster L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe *After Severa speaks with Holland from the central staircases **Sage L6 w/ Thoron **Sage L6 w/ Bolganone **Assassin L6 w/ Levin Sword **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 2 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Assassin L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Berserker L6 w/ Tomahawk **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Sage L6 w/ Rexcalibur *Turn 3 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe **Sage L6 w/ Thoron **Sage L6 w/ Bolganone **Assassin L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow *Turn 4 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Assassin L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Berserker L6 w/ Tomahawk **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Sage L6 w/ Rexcalibur *Turn 5 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Assassin L6 w/ **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword *Turn 6 (from the Eastern and Western staircases) **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Assassin L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword *After Severa speaks with Holland from all staircases (West to East) **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Assassin L6 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Sage L6 w/ Thoron **Sage L6 w/ Bolganone **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Berserker L6 w/ Silver Axe **Trickster L6 w/ Levin Sword **Sage L6 w/ Bolganone Trivia *The map preparation screen shows two different enemy times: The Empire of Valm, and Other. This is odd considering that at the beginning of the Paralogue, the Elder says that Nelson is a former Valmese general. When fighting the enemies (execpt for Nelson and Holland), they are shown as Ruffians instead. *This chapter is one of two paralogue chapters in Awakening, along with A Shot from the Dark, where the child character is not recruited by talking with either Chrom or their fixed parent (in this case, Cordelia) in the chapter they are recruited in. Category:Awakening Chapters